New Pacific Order
|score = 63,966.54 |avgscore = 940.68 |alliancerank = 23 |activebloc1 = Galactic Republic |activebloctype1 = ODoAP/Protectorate |activebloc2 = Let's Be Drinking Buddies! |activebloctype2 = MDoAP |activebloc3 = Opus Dei |activebloctype3 = MDAP |activetreaty1 = GOONS |activetreatytype1 = MDoAP |activetreaty2 = Orange Defense Network |activetreatytype2 = MDP |activetreaty3 = House Stark |activetreatytype3 = MDoAP |activetreaty4 = United Socialist Nations |activetreatytype4 = MDoAP |activetreaty5 = Dark Brotherhood |activetreatytype5 = MDoAP |activetreaty6 = Polaris |activetreatytype6 = MDAP |activetreaty7 = Alpha |activetreatytype7 = MDoAP |activetreaty8 = Central Imperial Union |activetreatytype8 = Protectorate |activetreaty9 = The United States of America |activetreatytype9 = Protectorate |activetreaty10 = Goon Squad |activetreatytype10 = Protectorate |activetreaty11 = The Warriors |activetreatytype11 = Protectorate |activetreaty12 = Beacon Inc |activetreatytype12 = Protectorate |activetreaty13 = Strickland Propane |activetreatytype13 = Protectorate |activetreaty14 = Heavens Gate |activetreatytype14 = Protectorate |activetreaty15 = The Vortex of Time |activetreatytype15 = Protectorate |activetreaty16 = Guinea Pig Whaling Corp |activetreatytype16 = Protectorate }} The New Pacific Order (NPO) was founded on December 1, 2015 and announced its existence on January 6, 2016. Lord of Darkness is acting as the Regent. New Pacific Order is one of the largest alliances in both membership count and score. The Order operates the largest command economy in Politics & War. The official sanctioned name of the alliance is the New Pacific Order, but it is also known as Pacifica or simply the Order. Its members are commonly known as Pacificans and collectively are referred to as the Body Republic. Charter The Charter of the New Pacific Order defines the alliance's government structure as well as procedures for the admission and expulsion of alliance members and for amending the charter. Admission procedures To become a member nation of the New Pacific Order, a candidate must post an application on the New Pacific Order's forums. ﻿The applicant is then asked a series of questions by members of the alliance. Depending on the applicant's answers and activity they are either accepted or rejected on a case by case basis by a staff member in NPO's Academy department.﻿ Successful applicants are then made cadets and enter the Imperial Academy where they are given access to guides on the basics of Politics & War and Pacifican culture/history. After some time (up to the cadet) a review of the guides is conducted in order for the cadet to demonstrate they are ready and understand the basics of the game and Pacifica. Once the review is passed, a cadet achieves full member status in Pacifica. Alliance structure Government At the top of the Imperial Leadership chain-of-command and serving as the leader of the NPO is the Emperor. The Emperor has complete power over the internal and external functions of the alliance, and the Emperor cannot be expelled. Below the Emperor sits the Regent and the Lord Commander. The Lord Commander acts on the Emperor's behalf and assumes responsibility when the Emperor is unavailable. The Regent provides administrative support as required. Below the Lord Commander are the High Lords. These High Lords assist with the running of the alliance to ensure that the New Pacific Order continues to maintain a dominate position in the Politics & War. When an Emperor steps down they receive the title Imperator Emeritus, and are still able to give advice and comment to the new Emperor while they are a member of the New Pacific Order. Any Imperator Emeritus who leaves the New Pacific Order will still retain their title, but is no longer considered a part of the government in the Order. Departments In Politics & War, Pacifica has two main departments, the third is a shared resource of the greater NPO community. The Imperial Academy manages alliance application and mentorship programs. The Academy Staff screen applicants to make sure candidates meet or exceed the standards. Once candidates pass the application process they are taught Politics & War gameplay mechanics, Pacifican culture and history by the Academy Instructors. Pacific Financial is the economic department that is tasked with managing alliance resources, and procuring more to meet the alliance's growing needs. The Media Corps is a shared department between the New Pacific Order community. It consists of Writers, Graphics Artists, and Wiki staff. Writers provide written content for various branch functions, they are integral in maintaining Pacifican culture and tradition. Graphics Artists supply Writers with pictures for their articles, content for members (signatures/avatars), graphics for official NPO internal/external communiques and more. Wiki staff work to ensure the various branch wiki articles are kept up to date, vandalism free all the while expanding their respective community's wiki content with new pages for treaties, members, etc.﻿ History 2015 * Dec 1 - NPO founded, protected by the Viridian Entente 2016 * Jan 6 - NPO announces its existence and signs four treaties: ** The Dragon Army Accord with VE ** The Handicap Accords with Alpha ** The Drinker's Toast Treaty with SK ** The Order of the Knights Accords with TKR * Arrgh raids * Jun 8 - Treaty with UPN * Jun 13 - Pacific War begins * Aug 1 - Roquentin becomes Emperor * Sep 10 - Silent War begins 2017 * Apr 13 - Trail of Tiers begins 2018 * Mar 18 - Ayyslamic Crusade begins * Apr 18 - Ayyslamic Crusade ends * Oct 20 - Knightfall begins * Nov 16 - Inquisition-Bad Company War begins 2019 * June 17 - Global War 14 begins 2020 * Feb 5 - NPO Cheating Scandal occurs War history International relations P&W Community awards These are the awards which the New Pacific Order has won in the annual Politics and War Awards: * Most Improved Alliance Runner-Up (2016) * Most Immoral Alliance Runner-Up (2016) * Most Controversial Alliance Runner-Up (2016) * Alliance of the Year (2017) * Most Powerful Alliance (2017) * Best Alliance Growth (2017) * Best Flag (2018) * Best War Flag (2018) * Most Honorable Alliance (2018) * Best Diplomatic Team (2018) * Best Recruiting Staff (2018) * Best Forums (2018) These are the awards which members of the New Pacific Order have won as individuals: * Best Villain Runner-Up (2016): Roquentin * Player of the Year (2017): Roquentin * Most Powerful Player (2017): Roquentin * Most Active Player (2018): Roquentin These are award-winning threads which are related to NPO: * Best P&W Forum Topic '(2018): Knightfall War Stats Orbis Academy Awards These are the awards which the New Pacific Order has won in the Orbis Academy Awards. https://forum.politicsandwar.com/index.php?/topic/27819-orbis-academy-awards-results/ 2019 *'Most Powerful Alliance *'Alliance of the Year (2nd)' *'Most Active Alliance (2nd)' *'Alliance with the Best Internal Affairs Department' *'Alliance With the Best Economics Department (2nd)' *'Alliance With the Best MilCom Department (3rd)' *'Alliance With the Best Foreign Affairs Department (3rd)' *'Most Influential Player': Roquentin *'Best Alliance Leader (3rd)': Roquentin *'Best Villain': Roquentin *'Alliance Leader Most Likely to Start Monologuing like Dr. Evil': Roquentin *'Player Most Likely to Still Be Playing in 2050 (2nd)': Roquentin *'Most Likely to Become a Real Politician': Keshav *'Player Most Likely to Still Be Playing in 2050': Keshav *'Best High Gov Member (2nd)': Frawley P&W Community support NPO's PW war stats depot can be found here. Community history NationStates The New Pacific Order has a long and rich history. The Order was founded in NationStates (NS) in ﻿August 2003, making it one of the oldest regional governments there. It is the largest autocracy in NS and plays an active role in global politics and in its home region, the Pacific. Cyber Nations In January 2006 the New Pacific Order's Cyber Nations (CN) branch was founded by eight members of the Order in NationStates, shortly after the game was launched, making it the second-oldest alliance in CN. Since then the Order has been an important actor in nearly every major war and has consistently been one CN's largest, most powerful, and most active alliances. References Category:New Pacific Order Category:Invasion Alliances Category:Member Alliances of the Inquisition Category:Defunct Alliances